overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Torbjörn/Quotes
Spawning First spawn * "Build em up, break em down." Mid-game Swap * "Torbjörn ready to work!" * "Santa Torbjörn is here." ''(When Santaclad is equipped) * ''"I'm jolly old Saint Torbjörn." ''(When Santaclad is equipped) Respawning * ''"Back to work." * "I'm back!" * "Back in the fight." Using Abilities Build Turret * "I foresee great things for you!" * "Heh heh, I have big plans for you!" * "Oh, such potential!" Turret Placed: * "Let's get started." * "Turret deployed." * "There she is." * "My masterpiece!" * "Now do what you were built to do!" * "Let's hear those guns!" * "A thing of beauty!" * "Let's do this." * "Now we're getting something here." Turret Taking Damage: * "Protect my turret!" * "My turret's under fire!" * "My turret's being destroyed!" Turret Destroyed: * "My baby!" * "I worked hard on that!" * "My turret!" Repairing Turret: * "Don't worry, I'll patch you up." * "I'll have you good as new." * "Hold it together!" * "Come on, baby!" * "I'll have you good as new." * "I'll fix you up." * "It's just a scratch." * "Come on." Armor Pack * "Armor, come get it!" * "Armor here." * "Armor over here." * "Come get your armor." * "Armor up!" * "Armor's just sitting there." * "No one want some armor?" Molten Core * "Molten Core!" (Self/hostile) * "Merry Molten Core!" (When Santaclad is equipped) Kills * "It's always better to be the hammer than the nail." * "I think I've made improvements, heh, to your face." * "You walked right into that one." * "If ya can't stand the heat......stay out of my way!" * "Shiver me timbers." (When Blackbeard or Barbarossa is equipped) Turret kills * "Whoops, did I leave that there?" * "Ha ha, a marvel of engineering." * "Again, and again." * "Do you appreciate my craftsmanship?" * "Ha ha, I'm losing count." * "Ha ha, hammer time." * "It's working great!" * "Ha ha, I designed that, y'know." * "I'm so proud." Killing Bastion/Zenyatta * "Back to the scrap heap!" * "Back to the slag heaps!" Watching Bastion or Zenyatta get a kill * "Good shot.......for a machine." * "Good shot! Well for a machine." Killing Reinhardt *''"I told you, the size of the hammer's not important!"'' Communication Wheel Unlockable Voicelines * "Completion date? chuckles When it's done." * "Don't get caught with your beard in the letter box." * "For the last time... I'm Swedish!" * "Hard work pays off!" * "I'm giving it all I've got!" * "Leave this to an expert." * "Let's not buy the pig while it's still in the bag." * "People always underestimate the engineers." * "Some assembly required." * "laughs Working as intended." * "You're making a chicken out of a feather." Pre-Game Lines * "I don't like this standing around." * *groan* "All this standing around while there's work to be done..." On Dorado * "I'd love to get a look at that fusion core." On Horizon Lunar Colony * "Well, the view’s not bad." (when using the telescope) On King's Row * "If you ask me, the Brits have their heads on straight! Omnic rights? Pah!" On Nepal * "It's like a culmination of a thousand of my worst nightmares! Are you kidding me?!" On Numbani * "No, no no! N-O, NO!" On Volskaya Industries * "Now this is my kind of factory!" Pre-Game Conversations With Ana With Bastion With D.Va With Mei With Pharah With Reinhardt With Symmetra With Winston With Zarya Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 A marvel of engineering, don’t you think? Attack with me. Attack! Back in the fight. Back to the slag heaps. Back to the drawing board. Come on, do I have to do everything myself? Defend the objective Defend with me Destroy the teleporter. Do I have to do everything? Attack! Everyone’s a critic. Expert craftsmanship. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy turret down. Clearly not one of mine. Enemy turret down. Everything is awesome. Find their teleporter. Follow me and defend. Forged in battle. Get ready. Get this moving. Get to work, time’s running out. Great job Hello. How about this? How many is that again? I’m losing count. I am not a dwarf. I can always use more. I can use this. I know you can do it. I need armor. I need healing. I worked hard on that. I wouldn’t go this way. If you build it, they will die. If you can’t stand the heat, stay out of my way. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. I’m at the objective, how about some support? I’m at your side. I’m expanding my horizons. I’m getting better all the time. I’m going in. I’m looking out for you. I’m not one to turn down a reward. I’m out of scrap. I’m ready to unleash the molten core. I’m ready I’m taking the objective. I’m with you It’s not quitting time yet. Just a little longer, keep up our defense. Just like the good old days. Leave this to an expert. Let’s get this done. Let’s get to work. Let’s move this hunk of junk. Let’s set up here. Line right up. Look at the size of that thing. Moving the payload My ultimate is ready. No need to thank me, all in a days work. No one asked for your opinion. Not bad but I think I could do better. Not enough scrap. Now we’re getting somewhere. One after another, and another and another. Press the attack. Priority target located. Protect my turret. Push forward. Ready to work. Securing the point. Shotty workmanship. Should have done a better job building it. Show them what you can do. Sit down and take a number. Sniper Standing around while there’s work to be done. Stop that hunk of junk Stop the payload. Such potential. Thanks for the help. That gets my stamp of approval. That’s what I made you for. There’s work to be done. They have a shield generator. They have a teleporter, find it. They’re getting back up. They’re grouping up here. They’ve come back. This brings me back. This is a good place to set up. This will come in handy. Time to get my hands dirty. Time to roll up my sleeves. Turret ahead, not one of mine. Turret deployed. Watch your back. We should go this way. We need to attack or we’re going to lose. We’re supposed to be moving. What a riveting experience. What do we have here. You’re a lean, mean, killing machine You’ve got the right man for the job. Category:Quotes